Dizzy
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: A small accident at Sharif's birthday party leads to a big question, but Naima is always there to pick up the pieces (literally AND figuratively). Stella/Clay referenced, but not featured. Rated T. Pregnancy Scare.


A small accident at Sharif's birthday party leads to a big question, but Naima is always there to pick up the pieces (literally AND figuratively).

Stella/Clay referenced, but not featured. Rated T. Pregnancy Scare.

* * *

**Dizzy  
**

Naima watched from the patio as Ray attempted to teach their son how to bounce a basketball. Given that Sharif was exactly a year old today, he was doing pretty good. Jason was standing behind them, a grin hidden behind his beer bottle as he tried not to laugh.

-crash-

The sound of breaking glass pierced through her veil of contentment. Jameelah was brushing Cerberus so Naima at least knew no small feet had been injured. She, instead, found Stella braced against the counter - head bowed and casserole splattered on her jeans.

"Stella?" Naima took a few careful steps to the young woman. Stella looked up, eyes blinking rapidly. Her hand tightened on the counter.

"Sorry," Stella blew out a breath, "Dizzy spell." She flashed a quick smile, "I'll clean it up." Naima raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You're pale and disoriented," Naima pointed her finger at the counter, "Don't move."

It didn't take long to clean up the mess - and put up a baby gate until she could double check for glass. The hardest part was getting Stella to sit down for a once over.

"There's glass in your shoes, stop being stubborn and let me help." Naima snapped as she, gently, shoved Stella down into a chair in her bedroom.

Stella deflated before her eyes. Sinking into the soft cushions of the rocking chair with a slight groan.

Naima did a quick check for cuts and then handed Stella a sundress. She did another check for cuts once Stella had acquised. A few shallow slashes on her ankles and a single red streak on her left foot.

"You lucked out, no impalemeants." Naima grinned up at the brunette. Stella held her head in her hands, but smiled back.

"Awesome," Stella murmured, "Injuries are strictly Clay's division." She dropped her hands and smiled, "I'm a terrible patient."

Naima snorted as she stood up, "You don't say." She pressed a palm to Stella's head, no fever, "I have, unfortunately, had worse."

"I've just been dizzy," Stella waved off her arm, moved to stand up again, "Probably going cross-eyed too, from all the research."

And then Stella rushed for the master bath.

Naima waited half a second after the heaving stopped, "Just dizzy, huh?" Stell groaned again. Her head rested against the arm she'd propped up on the toilet.

Once Stella was leaning back against the tub and had sipped some water Naima felt comfortable bringing up the obvious question.

"Are you pregnant?"

Stella choked on the water. Her eyes bugged out and her hands moved in front of her body as if to physically blocked the very idea. "Hell no."

Naima raised eyebrow, "No chance at all?" Stella's mouth froze mid-word. "That's a maybe." It took very little time at all to flag down Vannessa Reynolds and send her to the pharmacy.

When she returned to the bathroom she found Stella, wide-eyed and still silent. Naima sat beside her. She wrapped one arm around the younger woman.

"Vanessa went to get a test," Naima ran her hands up and down Stella's shoulders. "It might just be a stomach bug, but it's better to know sooner if it's not."

Stella nodded mutely. There was absolutely zero words spoken until Vanessa walked into the room with a nondescript white bag.

"Got two," Vanessa smiled, eyes crinkling, "Different brands."

Naima chuckled as she stood, "Good call."

Stella had absolutely no idea why that was a good call, but she read the instructions for both boxes. Her hands shook the whole time. They didn't stop shaking even as Vanessa set a timer on her phone.

"I can't do this." Stella took a deep breath, rubbing at her throat as she started to wheeze. Naima grabbed her shoulders, kept eye contact as she made shushing sounds.

"You don't know that this is anything yet," Naima reminded, eyes focused. Stella stared into her face. Naima was calm, her whole face set in determination.

Vanessa's hand caressed down her back, "We all have a scare, sooner or later." Vanessa's voice was quiet, but comforting. Naima nodded her agreement.

Stella found herself nodding in sync with her. Her throat didn't feel like it had closed anymore and her head wasn't quite so faint. Though a strong haze was still firmly rooted.

Vanessa's phone went off. Stella looked at Naima, pleading.

Naima crossed to the bathroom, letting Vanessa settle Stella on the bed. She double checked the symbols on the boxes, just to be safe. Stella looked vaguely like Bambi when she returned.

"Negative."

Stella's entire body deflate, "Oh, thank god."

"You're still sick, Stella."

"Antibiotics are cheaper than diapers."

Naima shrugged, "Only because of the quantity of diapers required." Vanessa chuckled as Stella flopped back on the bed. "Can I assume that means no little Spensers in the near future?"

"I need at ~least~ three drinks before that question can even begin to be considered." Stella held up three fingers, hand still shaking.

Naima smirked. That was not an answer.

* * *

Written pre-break-up obviously. Also Vanessa is Brock's wife, canon has not supplied a name (ditto Ray's son as of writing) so I picked one in my other fic. Rolling with it.

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
